


chasing vapors

by sicklikewinter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Drug Use, Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 02:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sicklikewinter/pseuds/sicklikewinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you're lazy lovers, chasing vapors</p>
            </blockquote>





	chasing vapors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tamagus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamagus/gifts).



> ok so like  
> tama drew me porn for one of my dumb johnkat aus and i told her i'd write her something in return for that lovely porn  
> so here it is  
> yolo

The apartment is filled with smoke, towels piled up beneath doors and windows to prevent it from escaping; and you stare up at the lights strung up on the ceiling. The Christmas lights seem to waver in the dim lighting, the multitude of candles and incense sticks burning mixing with the heady scent of dragon’s blood and the muskier scent of marijuana. It’s pretty. 

Gamzee is laughing at nothing in particular, unless you missed a joke—did you? you always hated how absentminded you got like this yet you could focus on the lights hanging above you—and Karkat’s head is nestled in your lap. You twine your fingers through his unruly mop of hair, gently untangling knots as you encounter them as he flails his arms explaining the plot of perhaps nine romcoms-disguised-as-a-single-one. 

Dave and Dirk are whittling at metal soda cans and plastic bottles—a contest to make the best homemade pipe-bong and it sends you into a fit of giggling that rustles karkat from his spot seeing dirk with his tongue poking out from the “Strider Poker Face”—while Gamzee sits on the couch upside down. You watch with rapt attention as the taller and older male mutters something in Spanish, rolling a brand new joint (upside down! whoa man you’re talented Gam!! he grins and coos at you in more Spanish) and curse quietly as you lament that you never did take Spanish classes.

Karkat is scowling up at you, though it isn’t as venomous as usual—must be the weed! you think with glee, your eyes crinkling closed as you laugh and run your fingers through your boyfriend’s hair again—and you reach over him to wiggle your fingers at Gamzee.

“Can I have that one Gam?” Your blue eyes are wide and you can see the older male perk up from the couch, ecstatic. He laughs, choking on a gasp-wheeze that makes him sound like a horrible goose-horn lovechild, and hands it to you with a murmured, “algo seguro!”

Taking the joint, and the proffered lighter Karkat suddenly materialized, you light it and soothe it to life. You take a hit from the thing and hold your breath, watching from the corner of your eyes the way Karkat watched you; and you exhaled with a soft sigh. The rush of endorphins makes your heart race, and you smile down at Karkat. 

“Want some?” you ask, blue eyes rimmed red as Karkat scoffs and snatches at the joint. You jerk it away with a laugh and a mumbled, ‘here karkat!’ before taking another hit. You lean in close to Karkat, who at first looks ready to jerk away from you, and kiss him. He melts into the kiss, and his lips are parted as you blow softly into his mouth.

He immediately gets what you’re doing, and inhales sharply. The two of you pull away, and you can feel Dave’s eyes on you through his shades. He wiggles his eyebrows, triumphantly showing off the new creation he has, while Dirk smacks him beneath the table with his foot. 

Karkat exhales softly, the smoke trailing away from where you and he were positioned. You watch with awe as the smoke curls and twirls beneath the Christmas lights and you look back down at Karkat. There’s a soft smile on his face, and he doesn’t look as intimidating with the scowl he usually has on; it makes a giggle bubble in your throat.

You hear Gamzee shift and you take one more hit before passing the joint to the older male a shocked, “holy shit! gracias mi amigo!” leaving his lips. Karkat laughs at the exclamation and you wiggle in place to grab his attention. Your lungs ache for fresh air, and Karkat seemed to get your silent message.

“Come here you dumbass,” he mutters fondly, and you lurch forward to kiss him; a trail of smoke escaping your lips into his mouth. He inhales and holds it before exhaling; then resumes kissing you. Hard. 

It’s pretty there in the foggy apartment, Gamzee’s goose-horn laughter mixing well with the low bickering from the twins in the kitchen. You’re kissing your boyfriend in the most perfect of places and you smile into the kiss.

Pretty. 


End file.
